Home
by daytimedrama
Summary: Home! The bases were loaded, Danny and Lindsay hit one out of the park! Follow up one shot to my series ‘Sierra’. Danny/Lindsay AU


Title: Home  
Author: daytimedrama  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay  
Content Warning: Fluff/Romance  
Summary: Home!! The bases were loaded, Danny and Lindsay hit one out of the park! Follow up one shot to 'Sierra'.

A/N: This takes place after Third Base. As you might remember they were getting quite close. Thank you to kcaitlin for reading this. I had written most of this before last week's episode, but I couldn't bring myself to finish it in a fluffy way until now. Thought I should get it up before we get any drama tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

I was almost afraid to open my eyes. I didn't want to wake up if last night and, I thought wryly, this morning was all just a dream. I tried to recognize my surroundings while still in the grasps of sleep, so I wouldn't be disappointed. I could feel soft sheets, far softer than my own, and the corners of my mouth quirked up. It was the glorious heat enveloping me that made my heart flutter, and the feeling of the smooth warm skin of the body intertwined with mine that brought a huge smile to my face.

I felt her stir next to me. Her eyes fluttering adjusting to the sunlight in the room, fighting against sweet exhaustion. She licked her lips as I shifted to get a better view of her face, and I couldn't resist stealing a kiss.

"Mmm, Good Morning," she said smiling, attempting to stretch as I held her tightly.

"It's a wonderful morning," I said before placing another kiss on her forehead. I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to be attached to her forever. To smell her sweet scent on me forever, to feel her warm soft skin on mine forever. This was beyond my wildest dreams. After I left, I knew I could never have this back and it killed me. Now I realized how perfect it was right here. Outside this moment there were no jobs, no crimes, and no bills. It was just us. I was never going to let her go. Her small foot started trailing up my leg, and then back down again. Her hand idly looked for purchase on my stomach and hips. She looked like heaven, and she shifted so she was straddled on top of me. Her face framed by wild curls. A warm red flush gracing her cheeks.

I realized then that I didn't have to worry about holding on to her tight; she wasn't going to let me go. She looked like a mischievous angel. Well as angelic as she could look completely naked with only sex tousled hair. I held my hands on her hips, my thumbs tracing circles on her hip bones. Her eyes searched my face for doubt or uncertainty, and when she saw only love, adoration, and thanksgiving, she leaned down to capture my lips in the sweetest kiss. My hands stroked softly from her hips to her breasts before I allowed them to become tangled in her hair. The kiss started out as sweet, a reconnection and restoration. However as it seemed to always happen with us, the sweetness turned playful, then competitive and exploded into a scorching, searing display of our passion.

The sensation of her heat on me, moving into our kiss rhythmically, pressed into my arousal was just too much. Last night had been a real test of my fortitude. After years away my body yearned to be in her again, and her enthusiasm and wantonness only exacerbated my desire. I wanted our first time to be magical, perfect, and a slow intimate display of my atonement. I had to settle for the loud lustful screams of Lindsay. Through the night we were also able to experience slow sensual lovemaking as well. My imagination had remembered every detail of her over these years as an effort to retain my sanity. My meticulous retracing of the contours of her body, the soft lines of her breast, the sharp angles of her collarbone, where I left soft bite marks, finally made me feel calm.

I couldn't change the past but she had let me in now. She trusted me as a father to Sierra, then a friend, and now a lover. I knew I had to tell her. I couldn't hold the words, the emotion in any longer. I hoped she knew how sincere I was.

"I love you Lindsay." She was looking down at me, her eyes got bigger, and she broke into the biggest smile. She didn't say anything back, but she didn't have to. I knew. I had finally made it home.


End file.
